krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Custom Games
Custom games are an important part of Krunker.io They are the only way to take advantage of the maps other users create in the Map Editor, and playing them also allows you to check out the numerous Game Modes that exist in the game, but are considered too niche to be present on the default servers. It was once possible to earn KR during custom games containing featured players (players with a verified check in their username) but the maximum amount you can earn per match was capped at 10. Nevertheless, people still managed to "farm" KR through unfair tactics, like using tiny maps with only one spawnpoint, and so this option was disabled as of update 1.1.8 Hosting Custom Games #Simply click the blue "Custom Games" that's always in the top-right corner of the main page. #This will take you to two options: Map Editor and Map List. If you are not logged in to your account, there'll be a suggestion for you to login and upload your maps to the community. If you are, you'll see the titles of the maps you've made, along with their current rating. If you want to play one of your own maps, just click on their title, and skip to the next section. # If you haven't made your own map, and are not planning to do so, click on Map List. This'll take you to Krunkerpedia, and its list of most upvoted maps. You can click on one of those, opt for the "newest" added maps or "hot" maps (all maps that have actually been actively played and upvoted recently), or search for a specific map, or a keyword. (You may want to also use the links in this wiki's Map List.) Custom Game Settings Select Maps Here, you get to specify if you want any or even all of the default maps become available for selection alongside the custom map you picked.If you mainly want to play the default maps with special modifiers, just pick a minor modification of a default map like Burg , Littletown or Subzero that came out in a recent update as your custom map, and enable the rest of the default maps. Add Mod Pack This is mainly used if you want specific music or background effects in place of either the default ones, or those "baked into" some custom maps. Another popular alternative are the mods that replace existing gun textures. Like with the custom maps, clicking on "Select" will show you the most popular and the newest mods at once, and you can try searching for the rest. You can also link directly to the Dropbox (or another hosting service) where the desired mod is located. Select Modes You get to pick which Game Modes you want to be enabled in your custom game. By default, Free For All is enabled, while everything else is disabled. Like on the default maps, the game will randomly switch between the modes you've selected once leave the settings and start playing the game. Select Classes Lets you pick which classes you want available for player's selection. By default, all of them are enabled: however, Runner and Deagler will only show up if you have disabled every other class in the game, and will not be playable otherwise. Restricting is useful if you want a contest between specific classes, members of the same class, Parkour with no weapons, or if you want to restrict classes that would be useless/overpowered on the map you chose. Settings Here, you have the really in-depth modifiers available. If you are just looking for a quick, mostly standard experience, you only really need to adjust the first setting, unless you intentionally going for a 1v1. (Potentially gravity too, if you are hosting a map where gravity would enhance practicality or authenticity.) Otherwise, skip straight to Start Game. Players Defines the maximum number of people who can play the game at your server. Caps at 10 for normal players, and 16 for those with featured accounts. The default is 2, to suit the players who just want quick 1v1 matches with no-one else disturbing them. Min Players Added in the version 1.0.1. Defines how many players need to be present for the match to start. If there are fewer players, then they'll be in a "lobby mode", where they'll be unable to attack each other and the time limit does not elapse. Like with the maximum player count, it also caps 10 for normal users and 16 for the featured ones. Lives Added in the version 1.0. Defines how many times the players are allowed to die and respawn before it's over for them. The default of "0" is actually the standard indefinite respawn. Setting it to 1 results in an Elimination-style round. Higher values (caps at 10) produce something in between. As of the update 1.0.4, when the Lives switch is on, the last player standing is the winner of the match. Minutes Defines how long a single match will last. The default is 4 minutes, like on the default maps. It can be as low as 0 (which is pointless, unless you want a very long Parkour game), and as high as 60 minutes. Gravity Defines how strongly your characters are pulled towards the ground. The default is 1, which is the standard experience. Reducing this setting (down to 0,1) will allow players to move faster and jump higher. Raising it (with the maximum of 2), will instead slow everyone down, and sufficiently high values make jumping basically impossible...unless you also mess with the setting below. This setting can be used to set the atmosphere on the maps set outside the Earth. Practically all the Moon/Mars/space maps would be more immersive with the gravity lowered. Be careful, not to overdo it, though, as Krunker's default gravity is already much lower than the realistic one, so hosting a moon map with 0.1/0.2 gravity, for instance, will simply result in everyone jumping 10+ meters in the air and hovering there for multiple seconds, and wreck both the atmosphere and the gameplay. Jump Force (''NOT ''the anime videogame) Defines how well can each character jump. 1 is the standard, 0.1 is the minimum, 3 is the maximum. This setting overlaps with gravity quite a lot, but it can be useful on its own too. For instance, a slight buff will allow Spray N Pray to actually jump on top of boxes and similarly high obstacles like everyone else (since many custom maps require such jumping to get to certain locations during normal gameplay, which makes them unplayable for this class.) Then, you can use it to reduce the strength of the default jumps if you find them too fast, but don't want to slow down normal movement with high gravity. On the contrary, it can be used to make jumping possible while high gravity is turned on to slow down movement. Then, you can simply use it to "cheat" on the Parkour maps you find impossible otherwise. Time Scale Can make the actual game run slower or faster. Lowering the setting (down to 0.1) can allow for a "bullet time" effect. Raising it is not as fun, so it's capped at 1,5. Strafe Speed The speed of sideways movement. Default is actually 1.2, and it goes from 1.0 to 2. Health Multiplier Determines how tough or how fragile you want everyone to be. Can be lowered down to 0,1 to make everyone die basically immediately from any shot (Hunter would have 6 health, Spray N Pray 17, or raised up to 3 for bullet-sponge combat (Hunter will then get 180 HP, and Spray N Pray 510.) Picking a smaller adjustment would probably be more reasonable. Team 1 name If you are hosting a team-based gamemode, you can assign a name to Team 1 by typing it into the text box. Added in update 1.3.1 Team 2 name See above. Select teams A slider, off by default. Turning it on causes players to see a slider with Team 1's name on one side and Team 2's name on the other side, upon joining the custom game. The player can then choose which team he/she would like to be part off by moving the slider to their preferred team. Added in update 1.3.1 Spectating An option added in the update 1.0.1, right after 1.00 added spectating itself. Turned on by default. Turning it off is strongly recommended if you have enabled the Hide and Seek mode, because the seekers could just cheat by dying, spectating instead of respawning, and locating those hiding in such cheap manner. Turning it off for Infected can be good too, as some players survive that mode through hiding instead of trying to shoot all the zombies. Kill Rewards An option added in the 1.0.4 update. Turned on by default, the kill rewards switch allows you to choose whether or not you want scoring to determine the victor in your custom game. Turning it off makes scores irrelevant to the game. Sliding Added in update 1.1.2. A slider turned on by default, the "sliding" setting allows you to disable/enable sliding in your custom game. At first glance it seems like a relatively useless mechanic, but this setting is actually very useful when hosting a Parkour map. This is because in parkour maps crouching in midair is the usual way to slow down in midair and steady yourself to land on platforms, but if you are still crouching when you land on a platform, you will slide which may cause you to slide off platforms. Turning sliding off will make it much easier to control your jumps. Auto Jump Self-explanatory. A simple on-off slider, off by default. 3rd Person Added in the update 1.0.3, and turned off by default, the 3rd Person switch allows you to change the perspective of players. Turning it on results in a rather distant perspective, like in Star Wars: Battlefront 2 (2005), as opposed to the "over-the-shoulder" view of most console shooters. Hide Nametags Another slider, turned off by default. Turning it on prevents you from seeing the names and the health bars of the enemy players. This setting is especially useful on the larger, more open maps (as otherwise Hunter and Marksman get free reign, since they'll immediately spot all enemies by their healthbars), and on the low-visibility maps (where glowing health bars defeat the purpose of the map.) Private A slider, turned off by default. Turning it on prevents those browsing all custom game servers from finding your game, so that only the people you send the link to can get in. Start Game That's it! After you tweaked as many or as few settings as you liked, you can click this button and it'll generate the playable server! Make sure to then copy the url of your custom game, go to Krunker Bunker's #krunker channel and post it there, along with a brief description of what map/modes you are using. Otherwise, you may be waiting for other players to stumble onto your map for a long time. Host-only commands If your custom game finds itself with a user who's being generally obnoxious, or suspected of hacking with good evidence, you can immediately eject them by going into chat and entering /kick "username" or typing in /ban ''"username". ''If the username in question has special characters in his/her username you can bypass this by pressing the tab button on your keyboard. Once pressed, a list of all the players will be shown and you can choose to kick or ban a player by clicking the kick/ban button next to their username(s). Category: Tutorials Category: Metagame Category:Game Stuff